Gwen and Courtney's Marvel Cosplay of Romance
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: This fanfic has Gwen and Courtney having sex like a normal couple cosplaying as Superheroes in tribute to Stan Lee. Rated M for Sexual Content, some minor AB/DL Content in the beginning and at the end of the story, and language as this story was co-written by me and Hellflores. ENJOY!


Gwen and Courtney's Marvel Cosplay of Romance

 **Summary: This is a tribute to the legendary, the great, the irreplaceable Stan Lee who created so many of the superheroes that we see in the Marvel comic books like Spider Man, Hulk, Captain America, Thor, Ironman, and many others as Gwen and Courtney pay tribute to the man, the lyth, the legend... Stan Lee. This was co-written by me and Hellflores.**

 **Dedication: This fanfic is dedicated to the memory of the late, the great, the legendary Stan Lee who created Spider-Man, Iron Man, X-Men, and many more. December 28th 1922-November 12th 2018.**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, some minor AB/DL Content in the beginning and at the end of the story, and Language. ENJOY!**

It was Sunday November 12th 2023 as this day marked the fifth anniversary of Stan Lee's death as ever since he passed away Gwen and Courtney had a Marvel Movie binge watching marathon as they would watch 4 or 5 movies anyway... this year they watched Spider-Man Homecoming, Big Hero 6, The Avengers, The Black Panther and Hulk as Trent had Maybelle, Brady, and Lita for the weekend as the last movie just ended.

"It sucks that Stan Lee passed away five years ago today." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney said in agreement before they kissed.

"Courtney... I think we should cosplay as Marvel Superheroes in a tribute like always." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Perfect! Cosplay with Diapey Sex like we do every year... it'll be fun." Courtney said to Gwen.

"I agree Queeny but one thing I like to add." Gwen said to Courtney.

"What's up sweetie?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"No diapers tonight." Gwen said to courtney who gasped a bit as she was surprised a bit and confused a bit.

"Why? Do you suddenly have a hatred for them Gwenny?" Courtney asked Gwen who then looked a bit confused.

"What?! No way." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Listen, I love having diaper sex with you. It is just... sometimes we need to take a break from it. Besides, I thought it would spice things up by having sex as a regular couple." Gwen said to Courtney as she explained to her wife the reason why they would not be having diaper sex.

"Oh... well Gwen that is completely normal and reasonable besides even though I love wearing them too it feels like it's become a routine, so we need to take a break from it." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Yeah! That's all Queeny... anyway you okay with that?" Gwen said before she asked Courtney.

"Of course I am okay with it." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Awesome, after that, we'll put our diapeys back on." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies." Courtney said before they headed up to their room as they went to their closet and dressed up into Marvel Superheroes, Gwen dressed as Spider-Gwen and Courtney dressed as Ms. Marvel.

"Gwendolyn Abigail White... you look spicy as Spider-Gwen." Courtney said to Gwen who blushed like crazy.

"Why Thank you Courtney Isabella Lopez... Or should I say... Ms. Marvel." Gwen said as Courtney blushed as well.

"Hehehehe!" Courtney giggled a bit as the two got close then they started making out.

"Mmmm...!" Courtney passionately moaned.

"Mmmmm...!" Gwen moaned as well during the makeout before they fell onto their bed as their make out session gotten more hotter as Gwen added her tongue into their kiss.

"Mmmmm!" Courtney moaned as she was turned on by Gwen's tongue.

"Mmmmm...!" Both of them moaned as they kept at it.

"You wanna take them off?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yeah." Courtney answered as they both removed their tights, exposing their panties to each other as Courtney had on a Dark Green Bikini for her underwear, while Gwen had on Purple Panties similar to the ones she had on during Total Drama Island.

"WOW! SO HOT!" Gwen and Courtney said to each other with delight and glee.

"Court, your panties are so hot! Those panties make your ass look great!" Gwen said before it made Courtney blush.

"Thanks Gwen, So do yours... yours are hot as well they make me feel very horny to be honest." Courtney said before they resumed their makeout session before they took off their panties before they reveal their respective pussies which were starting to get wet.

"Mmmm! I love you so much!" Gwen and Courtney moaned and said whle they both tongue wrestled until Gwen decided to take control as she started rubbing Courtney's pussy with her finger.

"Oh!" Courtney shouted with surprise.

"Hehehe! Spider Gwen is gonna have some fun!" Gwen said before she started rubbing Courtney slowly yet passionately while she soon groped her breasts through her Ms. Marvel tights with her other hand.

"Mmm! You're so hot!" Gwen moaned and said to Courtney.

"Thank you! Ohhh! Gwenny!" Courtney said, moaned, and thanked her wife before Gwen started to lick it.

"Mmmmm...!" Gwen muffled before she stopped to comment.

"So tasty, like ice cream!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Thanks Gwenny!" Courtney said before gwen resumed licking and she kept licking and fingering her wife as Courtney was having the time of her life.

"Ohhh! Yes! Lick me harder!" Courtney moaned and shouted as she also playfully rubbed Gwen's hair while Gwen increased her licking and fingering.

"AHHHH!" Courtney moaned with glee.

"Mmmm! You taste so yummy, Courtney Marvel!" Gwen mufled and shouted before she resumed licking but she licked her harder and harder.

"AHHHH! Thank you my Spider Gwenny!" Courtney moaned and shouted while Gwen kept licking Courtney until it was time.

"Oh God! Spider Gwenny! I'm gonna cum! I'm cumming! AHHHHHHHHHH...! FUCK!" Courtney shouted, moaned, and screamed as she climaxed all over Gwen's face, mouth, and fingers before she swallowed it.

"Mmmm...! That was so yummy... I loved your juice.

"Thank you. I loved that Spider bite." Courtney said seductively.

"You're very welcome, I always love giving my sexy wife spider bites." Gwen said back woth the same seductive tone before Courtney flipped Gwen over onto the bed.

"Oh!" Gwen shouted during the flip.

"Now it's time to show you how strong Ms. Marvel is my Spider Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Hehe, I'm ready my sexy marvel." Gwen said back to Courtney before she began to rub Gwen's pussy.

"Ohhhhh...! Yes! That feels so hot! So fucking hot!" Gwen moaned and shouted with such incredible pleasure.

"Good!" Courtney said before she pulled Gwen's spider suit down, exposing her breasts as she started licking them.

"Mmmmm..." Courtney muffled before Gwen became even more aroused and turned on.

"Ohhhh! Fuck! Lick my spidey boobs." Gwen moaned and said to Courtney.

"With pleasure!" Courtney said before she sucked Gwen's breasts before she also increased her fingering of her wife's area.

"Mmm!" Courtney muffled and moaned.

"You like that huh?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yeah... I do." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Good! Now, lick and pleasure my pussy." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Ask nicely first." Courtney said to Gwen who rolled her eyes playfully.

"Ms. Marvel, will please lick and pleasure my spider pussy?" Gwen asked Courtney before she nodded.

"That's better. Now I'm gonna lick you while I keep rubbing you so I can get some of your venom." Courtney said making Gwen blush heavily before Courtney started licking but kept rubbing her pussy as well.

"Ohhhh! Yes yes yes! Harder! Lick me harder!" Gwen moaned and shouted with euphoric pleasure.

"Mmmm! Okay then!" Courtney mufled and said before she licked and fingered Gwen's pussy even harder.

"Mmmm! So tasty!" Courtney muffled and said to Gwen.

"Thank you." Gwen said before Courtney kept at it until it was time for Gwen to explode.

"Ohhhh! I'm going to cum! My venom is coming out!" Gwen moaned and shouted before she exploded and shot her venom all over Courtney's face and mouth.

"AHHHHH!" Gwen moaned during her climax as Courtney swallowed her venom like it was good old wholesome milk.

"Mmmm... that was the best venom ever." Courtney swallowed, moaned, and said to Gwen making her blush once more.

"Thank you." Gwen said to Courtney before they kissed.

"Let's scissors to finish this sexy session!" Courtney shouted to Gwen.

"Totes!" Gwen said in agreement as Courtney grabbed a double headed dildo and they began to scissors with the dildo.

"Oh fuck!" They shouted while they fucked each other with the dildo as they scissored each other hard.

"Mmm! So good!" They moaned and shouted before they started groping and grasping each other breasts, making them moan even harder.

"Oh Ms. Marvel!" Gwen shouted at Courtney.

"Oh Spider-Gwen!" Courtney shouted back.

"This is so much fun!" They said to each other as they kept at it as they were blushing and sweating.

"Ohhh...! Holy shit!" They shouted as they went even harder.

"I love you! I love you so much! I love you too!" They said to each other as they kept at it until it was time.

"I'M GONNA CUM!" Gwen shouted as she was going to explode.

"ME TOO!" Courtney shouted also, and before long... it was time.

"AHHHHHH...!" Gwen and Courtne moaned and screamed as they climaxed so hard over the dildo as they panted before they grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat off their heads.

"That was so much fun." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Totes." Gwen said before they cleaned up, took off their costumes, and showered before they placed their diapers back on while Gwen had on a Spider-Gwen shirt and Courtney had on a Ms. Marvel shirt as well as the two were happy to be back in diapers as Gwen sighed.

"It was fun having regular sex but I miss wearing these diapeys already, don't you?" Gwen said and asked Courtney.

"Hehehe, totes." Courtney giggled and answered Gwen in agreement before they hugged and kissed.

"But you know... even though it's been five years, Stan Lee will never be forgotten." Courtney said to Gwen.

"That's so true Queeny." Gwen said to Courtney in agreement.

"Gwenny... we never once went to the bathroom so would it be okay if we went in our diapeys now?" Courtney said and asked Gwen.

"Sure Courtney." Gwen said before the two relaxed their bladders and began to pee in each other's diapers.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" They sighed in relief and joy.

"Mmmmm...!" They moaned and sighed as they were euphoric.

"That... felt... so... glorious." Gwen and Courtney said to each other.

"Our diapeys are full Gwenny." Courtney said before they chuckled a bit.

"Yeah, let's changey." Gwen said as they changed each other's diapers before they got ready for bed.

"Today was amazing." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney said in agreement before they kissed as.

"Stan Lee, we hope you are resting in peace." Gwen said before they climbed into bed and kissed again.

"Courtney, what do you want to do tomorrow?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Hmmm... that is a good question." Courtney said before she thought about it.

"Queeny, how about we just relax in our diapeys instead." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies then." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Goodnight Queeny." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Goodnight Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen as they kissed and fell asleep in a hugging/cuddling position to end the night.

 **How hot was that lemon?**

 **I think it was pretty hot.**

 **Happy Thanksgiving to all!**

 **Read and Review everyone!**


End file.
